A sick and twisted love
by sakura.haruno.love58
Summary: Sakura has been kidnapped by Sasori from the akatsuki! will she find love that she once lost or will she hate her captors? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. the first night

_SAKURA'S POV:_

"why, why me, what did I do to you?!" I screamed as I laid in the bed in a fetal position with a white thin sheet over me, tears running down my cheeks like a river my pink hair in my wet face.

I remember the day he first touched me "now, why is a pretty little girl like you doing here all alone?" he asked me with an arrogant smirk "none of your damn business" I replied full of anger, still thinking of what sasuke did to me, I saw his smirk disappear as she pinned me to the wall and introduced his thumb into my mouth "now,now , why stain this pretty little mouth of yours with this language?" I bit his thumb as he groaned in pain "fuck you" i replied spitting some of his blood to the ground, "what did you say?" he smacked me as i bursted out in tears "p-please leave me alone, i just broke up with my boyfriend and im not in the mood" the man smirked. When i looked up i saw a very handsome man looking at me with a cold smile that made chills go down my spine,his hazel eyes looking through my soul and the red hair reminded me of...blood "and why should i care?" he snapped me out of it as hot wet tears dripped down my cheeks.

SASORI'S POV:

I kept staring at her this was her fifth drink i knew she was drunk but i wondered how she looked like in black leather undergarments, when she bit my finger and burst out in tears i loved it i knew i wanted to take her home and fuck her brains out "how would you like to come with me to my little condo?" my face lit up when she agreed in tears.

_AUTHOR'S POV:_

they came upon a large building he pressed the buttons for his floor and got in the elevator, Sakura looked around as sasori walked into a closet and took a leather bra and shorts handing them to her "put this on" he said in a cold harsh tone "w-why?" she asked starting to worry about who's home it was "put it on, now!" she took the clothing and went into a small room but instead of changing she tried to get out from the window. Sasori thought she was taking too long and walked in as she was taking her shoes off and climbing out of the window "get in here bitch!" he pulled sakura in and threw her to a bed and tied her arms to the corners "you will be mine, Sa...ku...ra" she froze "h-how do you know my name?" she asked nervously "you don't remember me, my little cherry blossom, your puppet master?" she froze as she knew who he was "Sasori?... i... i killed you" he smirked as he leaned in and sucked on her neck knowing a sensitive spot as a small whimper escaped her mouth, soon he bit down and made a small "love" bite " i'm going to fuck you senseless" she moaned in fear as his finger went down to her panties and rubbed her clit "n-no, please" she tried to push him away as he smirked darkly "you are a virgin" she looked away,a blush spreading on her porcelain skin .

He started to leave butterfly kisses down her stomach into her red and black high school style skirt, he looked up at her and smirked, he pulled down her skirt along with her panties, letting the cold wind hit her most intimate parts, the moonlight showing her wetness "you know you are going to be raped, yet you are this wet" he leaned down and licked her outer walls teasing. A whimper leaving her mouth "s-stop, please" she smirked against her outer walls and started to lick her inner walls a loud moan leaving her mouth as he sucked on her clit "ah...n-no d-don't lick...there, sasori" he stopped and crawled back up "from now on you will call me sasori-sama, understand?" she nodded tears escaping her closed eyelids he pulled his pants along with is boxers and revealed his thick hard member and thrusted in her not stopping to help her adjust to his 's smirk grew wider as he saw blood dripping down the hard member "ah!, stop it hurts!" she screamed in pain "don't worry, my cherry blossom, it will feel really good soon, just hold on" she started to cry even more not wanting to feel good because of him, but she was slowly giving in opening her legs allowing him to enter more, the house was filled with grunts and moans from the couple.

Se felt a bubble building up in her lower abdomen knowing she was about to reach her climax, he too was at the edge of his climax and he leaned down to her "Sakura, cum or i will kill you, right here and right now" she froze as she let out a loud moan reaching her climax, after a few thrusts he came too with a grunt and let himself fall on top of her she looked away with a blush on her face " i wont touch your breasts for now,i'll leave them for dessert" and with that he kisses her roughly and untied her. He put his clothes back on leaving her covered in cum under a thin white sheet, " i will be back" and with that he left the room.

**Ok how was that, it was my first lemon im not sure if i should write another chapter what do you guys think? **

**please rate and review! i would love some new ideas for my sick and twisted mind hehe **

***inner: yes MORE perverted ideas I NEED MORE!***

***ME: shut up inner i dont want them to think im a perv***

***inner: i think it's too late for that***

***ME:shut up***


	2. im back!

So far i got used to it the constant rapeing by sasori i just stand there and do as my "master" tells me or i earn a kunai cut in the thigh.

It's been more then two years and i guess they just gave up the search for me, i don't blame them, i still remember why i was in the bar, it was the night Sasuke and I broke up

*****flash back*****

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

_I was walking to Sasuke's house so i could give him our one year anniversary present i was so excited maybe it was going to be the night we became one, i blushed at the thought when i almost bumped into a tree i wouldn't want to have a broken nose when Sasuke saw me "i hope he likes it i worked very hard on it" i looked at the small box neatly wrapped with a black bow. When got to his house i hesitated on knocking but then i heard a small moan, Ino's moan, i walked in and saw the most horrifying yet hurtful thing in my life,Sasuke was actually making love to Ino, my heart sank, as the little box dropped to the floor along with some of my teardrops, my bangs were covering my eyes, i knew Sasuke saw me he quickly trew Ino off to the couch and pulled his pants back. "Sakura, i-its not what you think it is Me and Ino were just..." i looked up anger covering my eyes "fucking, thats what i saw Sasuke, now if thats not what i think it is,then tell me,what was Ino doing, uh?" when he kept quiet i knew what i had to do i had to walk off walk out of there and end that relationship for good, when i turned around with tears on my eyes i glared at ino and looked at Sasuke "goodbye Sasuke" i ran to the nearest bench to cry my lungs out when i finished crying i realized that it was the bench Sasuke kissed me, i got up and headed to a good bar._

**_SASUKE'S POV_**

_When sakura left i picked up the small neatly wrapped box and opened it i gasped it was her cherry blossom charm bracelet she had dyed it black for me._

_When i finally realized what i did i told ino to get out of my house "why Sasuke-kun, im so much better then the billboard brow, aren't I?" i got mad, my blood boiling from anger "no, now get out Yamanaka" Ino frowned and dressed herself "fine but doing this isn't going to make her forgive you or me" "out!" i shouted, ino ran out of the house and i chased after sakura, what i saw made my sharingan activate, a bloody red head taking her home, drunk and depressed , but then recognized he was from the akatsuki Akasuna no Sasori to be exact he quickly ran to the DOBE'S office and make him send ANBU'S after him._

**_***end of flashback***_**

I heard my little "brother" come in my room as he offered me a "pocky" i gladly took it "Arigatou Tobi-kun" i said with a smile, something only tobi ever saw "so Sakura-chan, what should we do today?" he asked with a hint of a Naruto tone "hmm how about we visit Konoha? i mean i do need new clothes and maybe a hair cut" Tobi cheered "yay! sakura-chan and i are going shopping!" i laugh a bit knowing a normal boy wouldnt say that and made tobi get out before changing and packing.

**YAY second chapter, are you guys still into it? review and im open for any suggestions and/or criticism **

**R&R and you will get a kiss from deidara!**

***deidara: what, i never agreed to that!***

***me: shut up***

**sorry it was too short but im not sure if i should make it a sasusaku or sasosaku maybe even an akatsaku **


	3. tobi lost sakura!

**Um so hey! sorry for not updating, i would like to thank everyone for reviewing A/N: this story is in the ninja times, but it has modern shops like hot topic and stuff, also naruto is the hokage but he hangs around town like a normal teen**

Sakura finished packing her things; there were just her wallet, a perfume, water bottles and kunais, the normal stuff a girl has to carry. She turned around and saw Deidara with a smirk, he started to walk and looked like he was going to say something but it was too late the next thing she heard was "ow, fuck!" from the girly blonde. "Hey Deidara-chan" Deidara rubbed his forehead and glared at her "Deidara-senpai!" He said as some blood came out from his forehead "that killed your charm senpai" She said with a little laugh as she walked to the restroom and took; cotton balls, alcohol, and a band aid. She came back to him and sat him in her bed, she cleaned his wound and smiled "there you go" but as she said that he locked eye sight with her and she looked into the deepest of the blue, she leaned closer, now her lips brushing his, she closed her eyes and…

BAM! The door flung open by none other than Tobi "Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Im ready to go!" Sakura blushed looking at Deidara and quickly got up, she cleared her throat and smiled "yes senpai you'll live, it was just a small wound" she got her stuff and smiled "I'll see you tomorrow". She left the room wearing black shorts and a dark red tank top with her air in a messy bun and her long milky legs exposed only covered by high tops to the ankles. She went into the kitchen and said her goodbyes "um, where's sasori-danna?" she asked looking around so she could say her goodbyes, Hidan replied "the puppet-boy is in his fucking work shop, bitch" she resisted punching him and only smiled. When she said her goodbyes she opened the door,and left using a transportation jutsu along with Tobi.

**IN KONOHA:**

Sasuke was sitting with his new girlfriend Karin outside the "hot-topic shop", waiting for the blonde knuckle head to come out from his shift and go eat , when he spotted a flash of pink hair, he didn't pay attention at first but then heard a familiar laugh, when he turned around he almost fainted. It was Sakura?, It couldn't be, he has been missing for two years now, and she had to be dead. The pink haired beauty passed him, with a cherry ice cream pop, he thought he only had one chance "Hey Sakura!" the girl froze and he heard a small "crap" coming from her. He got up and walked to the girl who pushed the guy she was with and tried to run but failed miserably, she punched Sasuke in the gut and ran to the hot-topic shop trying to hide from him.

The blonde was in the counter firting with Hinata,when a girl ran pass the door and into one of the changing rooms, which was followed by a panting Sasuke, "what the heck man?" the blonde asked, Sasuke pointed to the girl in a changing room, and panted "Sa…ku…ra" the blonde's eyes widened and ran after the girl opening the changing room, "SAKURA-CHAN!" the girl screamed and punched Naruto out of the way and ran for the door, she didn't see anyone but the she blinked and saw Sasuke then everything turned black.

**UCHIHA MANSION:**

Sakura woke up tied up in a bed , confused she looked around and saw the Uchiha symbol and cursed loudly "Uchiha, let me go!"

Sasuke appeared from the shadows, his smirk plastered in his handsome features. He looked at the pink haired girl and walked next to her, "Sakura", He growled and leaned into his bed looking at the wide jade eyes of his beloved "Sa-ku-ra... where have you been?". Sakura shivered at the way he pronounced her name, "thats none of your bussines Uchiha!" she replied with venom.

Sasuke smirked and pinned her body below his, and nuzzeled his head on her neck, making her shiver. "Sasuke s-stop". She gasped when she felt something wet, it was, it was his tongue!.

**Akatsuki base:**

When Tobi got to the base, he noticed that Sakura wasn't behind him. "Oh oh".

Sasori noticed that Tobi was there, he smirked. Now where was his little cherry blossom "Tobi, where is Haruno-san?", Tobi froze, "Tobi?". Tobi turned around "eh, hehe, UM well Sakura-san and I were eating ice cream, and then a boy said her name, she told me to run, and she punched him. then Idotknowwheresheis..?"

Sasori took a minute to sink the information in then he "YOU WHAT?!" ...shouted. Tobi started to run and found Deidara "oh, hey tobi,un, where is Sakura?" tobi hid behind Deidara "come here tobi, i will make you into a perfect puppet!" tobi hid even more "please dont hurt tobi! tobi is a good boy!"

**hey guys! so finally i updated this story i was thinking of not finishing the story but, then i thought, i hate when people do that, so i wont i will finish the story!**


End file.
